


星星的孩子

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 每一颗星星上都住了一名天使。他们被上帝创造、被众神送到星星上；他们在星星上沉睡，在星星上睁开眼睛。星辰的守护者，星星的孩子。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	星星的孩子

**【0】**

“您好。”

克鲁利回过头。

他坐在沙丘上，不知道对方是什么时候站在自己身后的——白袍子，浅金色的头发，有特别圆润的轮廓。像是一朵云飘悠悠慢吞吞地降落在沙漠里、落在他身边。

“你在做什么呢？”陌生人问。

他的声音从沙丘上吹过去，比风还要轻一点。

沙漠里的月色很好，光是银白色，顺着延绵起伏的沙丘一层一层向远处铺开。起风的时候，所有沙丘一起沉默地奔向风的方向，然后又乖巧地伏在大地上。它们会陷入短暂但甜蜜的睡眠，直到下一阵风把它们唤醒。

星光在宇宙中旅行了千百年，现在它们终于到达终点，心满意足地蜷在陌生人的眼睛里。

“我没做什么。”克鲁利回答，他的目光离不开那双盛着星光的眼睛，“我在看星星。沙漠是最好的观星点。”

然后又是一阵风，他散开的红头发和沙丘一起从梦中苏醒。

“你呢，你怎么在这，你来这干什么？”

陌生人抿着嘴笑：“我是从——很远很远的地方来的。刚刚，你在看星星，我在看你。”

他在克鲁利身边坐下来：“让我陪陪你吧，我总觉得以前见过你。”

**【1】**

克鲁利在那天午夜遇见亚茨拉菲尔。第二天，当沙丘的颜色从淡蓝变为浅黄时，在黎明时稀薄透明的日光里，亚茨拉菲尔指了指天空——那儿看不见星星，星星们已经躺进日光的床铺里。

“我是从那儿来的。”

“啊，天上。”克鲁利看向他手指的方向，煞有其事地点点头，“你大概是一朵云变的。”

“真有想象力，但不对。其实我是从星星上来的。”

“星星上？”

“对。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了，“你现在看不见它，是很小很小的一颗星星——你愿意听我讲讲吗？”

克鲁利看着他。他眼睛里的星光和夜色一起褪下去，现在那双线条优美的眼睛呈现微妙的蓝绿色，夹杂一点灰，像一颗橄榄。

“好呀，讲讲它吧。”

“我真高兴有人愿意听这些。”亚茨拉菲尔很高兴，“知道吗，我来到这里已经有一段时间了，没有人愿意听我讲我的小星球。我真高兴你愿意听我说这些。”

“人类很有趣，但大部分人类都非常无知，无知也是他们‘有趣’的一方面，你得学着习惯。”

“为什么这么说？”亚茨拉菲尔蹲在沙丘上，用膝盖抵着下巴。他这个姿势看起来像一个球，白花花软绵绵的一团，一不注意就会从沙丘上滚下去。

“最重要的一点，他们不大乐意接受自己不了解的事物。”

“是嘛？”

“是这样。比如你说地球根本不是宇宙中心，除地球之外还有好多星星上生活着跟他们长得差不多的生命体，他们准会说你疯了。”

“啊，是。我每次和别人说我从星星上来，他们都特别惊讶，还把我当疯子”

“所以你看，这就是人类既无知又有趣的地方。”

“真高兴你没有把我当疯子。”一团穿白袍子的云冲他笑。

“我们两个不知道谁疯得更多一点。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“你信吗，星星们还是我造出来的呢。”

“包括我住的那颗？”

“包括你住的那颗。”

“真神奇，能给我讲讲吗？”亚茨拉菲尔眼睛亮晶晶的，他看上去对这个话题感兴趣极了。

“算了吧，以后再讲这个。跟我说说你的那颗星星吧。”

**【2】**

亚茨拉菲尔说，他从最开始就住在那颗星球上。有一天他醒来——从他最初也是最开始的漫长睡眠中醒来——睁开眼，便在这颗小星球上了。那是一颗很小、很漂亮的星球，他自己的小星球。

绕着星球走一整圈大概只需要两个小时，你坐在地上向远处看，就可以看见四周的地面慢慢向下弯去、收拢成一个圆润的球体。这颗星球上有一大片草地，有一条河，河边有一棵树。

亚茨拉菲尔说不清那是一颗什么树。它不高，矮胖矮胖的，树冠是蘑菇一样的圆形，上面结满五角星形状的果子。果子是金灿灿的。

“多神奇呀，一年当中不管是什么时候，我的树上都会结满星星一样的果子。”亚茨拉菲尔笑着说，“我总能吃得饱饱的，永远不用担心树上的果子被我吃完。”

“啊，真不错，你的小星球对你很好。”克鲁利这么说。

“是，它一定很爱我。我也爱它。”

在那棵树背面是一大片灌木丛。最高的灌木大概到亚茨拉菲尔腰间，最矮的到他小腿。灌木丛将草地切割成许多块不规则的绿地，在其中穿梭的时候，好像在走迷宫。迷宫里开满了野花，不算起眼，指甲盖儿大小，颜色也是淡淡的。

高高低低的灌木之间、潮湿背阴的角落里，藏着许多菌类。它们花花绿绿的，颜色鲜艳极了。

“我会和蘑菇说话，它们特别会聊天。”

“是吗，它们是怎么回应你的？”克鲁利问。

“它们就这样——摇晃来，摇晃去，还会抖动圆乎乎的菌盖。”他说着，让自己的身体也跟着左右摇晃。

最不可思议的是这颗小星球的位置。

它离太阳不是很远，也不是太近；夏天不会太热，冬天不会太冷；夜晚不会太黑，白天也不会太亮——它处于一种相当均衡而微妙的状态，一个宇宙中绝佳的位置。你站在这颗小星球上，随便挑个时间、朝随便一个方向望过去，都能观赏到小星球周围绚丽迷人的星云。

“知道吗，”亚茨拉菲尔坐下来，笑得眼睛都弯起来，“在我的星球上，你想什么时候看星星，就什么时候看星星，从来不用等天黑下来。”

亚茨拉菲尔说，他的小星球一定是全宇宙最佳的观星点——“观星点”这个词还是他刚刚从克鲁利那学来的。

在光亮并不太刺眼的白昼，星云的颜色稍微淡一点，像笼在一层纱或一团烟里面。你要眯着眼睛去看，让目光散开，避免视线集中在某一个焦点。这样，才会知道白昼的星云有多漂亮。

而在夜晚的时候，所有的星云都被点亮。亚茨拉菲尔说，那一定是全宇宙最美的一片星云、最美的一片天空。

“我多幸运啊，第一次睁开眼睛就在这么一颗美丽的星球上。如果真的有造物主，祂一定很爱我。”

克鲁利抓了一把沙，让细沙从指缝里落下去：“有道理，可能真的是这样。”

然后他问：“你的小星球这么好，为什么要跑到地球上来？”

“我在找一个人，一个对我来说特别重要的人。他在地球上。”亚茨拉菲尔侧过头。他蜷着身子，用自己的膝盖当枕头。

“是个什么人？”

“我不记得了。”他有那么一瞬间看起来不太开心，但立刻又弯着眼睛笑起来，“但你让我感觉很熟悉——再让我陪陪你吧，跟你聊天真开心，说不定我能想起来点什么。”

**【3】**

那天中午，他们在沙漠中找到几块被风化的巨石，巨石奇形怪状的阴影刚好可以躲进去休息。

“我跟你说过吗，我前段时间曾路过一座花园，里面开满了玫瑰。”亚茨拉菲尔的鼻尖晒得发红，他在阴影里用手掌扇风，给自己降温。

“啊，带刺的那种植物。没说过。”

“我的星球上也有一朵玫瑰，就一朵。你坐下，你坐在这休息，让我给你讲讲吧。”

在被灌木丛切割成不规则方块的草坪上，在指甲盖儿大小的野花当中，有一天，一株幼苗从泥土里钻了出来。

亚茨拉菲尔之前从来没见过这样的幼苗，它看起来跟别的花花草草都不一样。它不会是一棵树，树的幼苗不会这么弱不禁风；也不会是一棵灌木，灌木的幼苗不可能是这样孤零零的。

亚茨拉菲尔想，这株幼苗是特殊的，它一定能长成特别了不起的植物。它可能是一朵花，一朵自己从来没见过的花。

亚茨拉菲尔每天会在并不太刺眼的日光里醒来。然后他和白昼的星云问好，再去树下捡几个星星形状的金灿灿果子——每天早上都会有三五枚熟透的果子掉在地上，他根本不用自己爬上树去摘。

他吃完果子，就会去看那株幼苗。他趴在幼苗边打盹，躺在草地上和它一起享受风和所有的光，有时候也会和这株幼苗说话。幼苗长得很快。它在这颗很小很小的星球上一点点长高、伸展躯干和叶片，然后不紧不慢地露出一个花苞。

像一座小房间。

亚茨拉菲尔很高兴。他想这果然是一朵花。

花用很多时间在他的小房间里梳妆打扮，他的房子每一天都变得更大，颜色也变得更深。最开始，在白昼的日光和星光里，它看上去是浅红色，笼着雾蒙蒙的一层轻纱那样。现在它是偏暗的深红色。

亚茨拉菲尔的小星球上没有铁，他没有见过铁锈那种饱满又颓丧的红色。不然他就会说，这花苞是锈红色，阳光照上去时有点金灿灿的。

这朵花让一些东西变得有点不太一样了。

“我想我爱上他了，我爱上了一朵花。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“他还没盛开，我只是见到他像房子一样一层一层把自己裹起来的裙摆，就爱上了他。这感觉好奇怪。”

“爱总是奇怪的。”克鲁利坐在风化巨石的阴影里。

“就好像我的心有什么地方出了问题，它缺了一小块，只有那朵花能填补这个空缺。”

“这说法真肉麻。”

“你有点没礼貌。”亚茨拉菲尔扁扁嘴，“难道你不懂那种感觉吗——他是特殊的，他和其他所有东西都不一样。从前我在我的小星球上醒来，只会想着这又是新的美好的一天，和过去无数个美好的一天一样，我还是会去看白昼的星云和指甲盖儿大小的野花，然后再和夜晚的星云说晚安。”

“可现在不一样了呀。现在我有了一朵花！”

“一个花苞。”克鲁利纠正。他呲了呲牙，好像有点受不了眼下这个情况。

“可它早晚有一天会从花苞变成花呀，你得往好处想。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“每天早上醒来的时候，只要想到我有一朵花，有一朵花在等着我，我就开心极了。”

**【4】**

那朵花终于开了。

准备了那么久，打扮了那么久，现在他终于把自己打开。一朵锈红色的花，有好多好多层，特别饱满。他醒来的时候花瓣上还沾着露水，看起来像几滴泪。

“你好，花。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他的花打招呼。

“啊，是个浅金色头发的陌生人。”花伸了个懒腰，他把露水从自己花瓣上抖落下来，“别叫我‘花’，我是朵玫瑰。”

“可你确实是朵花呀。”

“这不一样。”玫瑰用他的叶子指了指身边指甲盖儿大小的淡色野花，“你的星球上有很多花，它们——全都是花，不丁点大的小东西。你有很多花，但你只有一个我。”

这听上去似乎有点道理。

“所以我对你来说是特殊的，和其他花不一样。”玫瑰继续说，“我甚至不需要你，我才不像那些杂七杂八的野花，指望着靠别人的夸赞过日子。”

玫瑰锈红色的花瓣反射金色的光，边缘的轮廓线像是用黄金勾勒出来的。他的确是很美很美的一朵玫瑰，或许即使到别的星球上，也再找不到这样一朵用黄金勾勒的锈红色玫瑰了。亚茨拉菲尔想，他的确是被玫瑰吸引了，玫瑰还是一朵花苞的时候，他就已经被层层叠叠的裙摆围住了。

他对玫瑰说，“我的确被你吸引了，我不知道这是为什么。”

“因为我是美的，我是你这颗小星球上最美的造物了。”玫瑰晃动他的花冠，花瓣像裹在风里的红色云团那样。

“不是这个，不光是这个。你还是一朵花苞的时候，我就喜欢上你了。你还是一株幼苗的时候，我就注意到你了。我觉得你——”亚茨拉菲尔坐在玫瑰身边，他低头去看得意洋洋的锈红色花朵，“我好像很久以前就认识你了。”

玫瑰看起来好像不那么得意了。他垂下花冠和叶片，有点难过的样子，过了一会儿又张牙舞爪地扬起头来：“听听你多可笑呀，我的生命才刚刚开始，你怎么可能很久以前就认识我呢。”

“对不起，我惹你不高兴了。”亚茨拉菲尔也跟着难过起来，“我爱你，请你快乐起来好吗。”

玫瑰沉默了一会儿。那时候太阳快要落下去了，光在变暗，小星球马上就要坠入夜晚的怀抱。夜色里的玫瑰也很漂亮，他提着层层叠叠的裙摆，不情不愿地说：“你懂什么呀，你怎么能懂如何去爱呢。”

“我可以学呀。我愿意为你去学。”

“你看，我有刺。如果你胆敢碰我，我一定刺伤你。”玫瑰挺起他躯干上的四根刺。它们看起来实在没什么威胁性。

“我不怕你的刺。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

玫瑰犹豫了一会儿：“我还有一副坏脾气。你刚刚一定见识过了，我是一朵很骄傲的玫瑰，你会受不了我的。”

“可是我喜欢你这样呀。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了，“你一出现在我的星球上，我就喜欢上你了。无论你是什么样，我都会喜欢你的。”

玫瑰像是生气了，又好像很难过。他的叶片和刺都垂下去，所有花瓣都指向地面的方向。天黑了，星云被点亮的时候，玫瑰也重新抬起头来：“可我只是一朵花呀。一朵坏脾气的花。”

“你不是‘花’，你是玫瑰。”亚茨拉菲尔在草地上趴下来，用双手托着脸，“你刚刚说过的，我的星球上有很多‘花’，但只有一个你。”

玫瑰不说话了。

**【5】**

“你真的很爱他。虽然我不知道这朵花有什么可爱的。”克鲁利说。

“他是特殊的啊。”亚茨拉菲尔睁大眼睛，“他让我感觉很亲切，好像我们已经认识很久了一样。我有无数朵花，可我只有一个他。”

“那是在你的小星球上。地球不一样，你现在在地球，你见过地球上的花园了——玫瑰根本不是什么稀奇的花卉，你随随便便找一个花园，可能就会发现五千朵玫瑰。”克鲁利摊开手，“你的玫瑰根本就没什么稀奇。”

“你怎么能这么说？”亚茨拉菲尔有点不高兴了，他的背脊离开风化岩石，在沙地上坐得笔直。

“我说得不对吗？他只是一朵花，一朵地球上随处可见的花。”

“不对，这一点都不对！”他激动起来，“他对我来说是特殊的，就算你再给我一万朵、十万朵玫瑰，我也不会爱上它们，我只爱我的玫瑰。我的星球是一颗不会发光的小行星，但是他绽放的时候——他绽放的时候，我感觉它变成了一颗会自己发光的恒星，我的星球被玫瑰点亮了。这样，就算我到了地球上，只要我抬头看看天空，就会知道我的玫瑰就在其中某一颗星星上面，整片星空都值得我去爱！”

克鲁利吞咽了一下，他没说话。

“地球上的人类特别奇怪。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说，他说得有点激动，语速很快，“它们在花园里种满5000朵玫瑰，却找不到哪怕一朵去热爱。它们抬头就能看见满天星星，却也根本找不到哪怕一颗去热爱。”

然后他冷静下来，又把背脊靠回到岩石上。太阳开始慢慢斜向西边，影子被拉得很长。风在沙漠里穿行，他的脚步带动沙丘。

“对不起。”克鲁利说，“你的确有一朵全世界最特殊的玫瑰。”

亚茨拉菲尔扁着嘴看了对方一眼。克鲁利散着他的长头发，阳光和风沙一起落在那上面。

“他的颜色就像你的头发，漂亮的红色，在阳光下会有点金灿灿的。”他又笑起来，好似心情已经平复了那样，“难怪我会觉得我们已经认识了。”

“别聊我的头发了。后来呢，你那么爱你的玫瑰，为什么要跑到地球上来？”

“我要来找一个很重要的人呀。”

“可你已经有玫瑰了。”

“这不冲突。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“玫瑰说我根本不懂得什么是‘爱’，我想他说得对。我要找的那个人——他一定能教我很多东西，能教我如何去爱一朵玫瑰。我要去跟他学习，然后再回到玫瑰身边去。”

“多感人啊。”克鲁利说。他把头发缠在手指上玩儿。

亚茨拉菲尔把双腿盘起来，侧过头看克鲁利：“我还有个秘密想要告诉你，我的玫瑰好像不太完整，他是不完整的。”

“怎么，他少了多花瓣或者少了根刺吗？”克鲁利问。

“不，他很好，他的外在很完整，是世界上最漂亮的一朵玫瑰。”他说这话的时候看着克鲁利的头发，“但他是不完整的——那些你看不见的东西，大概是灵魂吧，他的灵魂是不完整的。”

“灵魂？”克鲁利好像听了个很好笑的理论。他笑了，算是嘲笑，但却把脸扭向另一边，避开对方的目光：“灵魂没法被看见，你怎么知道他的灵魂是不完整的。”

“实质性的东西用眼睛是看不清楚的，只有用心才能看得到。”亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利。他用目光和傍晚的风一起勾勒对方侧脸的轮廓，从高挺的鼻梁到下颌利落流畅的线条。

他说：“我要找的那个人，他能教我会如何去爱，还能使我的玫瑰完整。”

“谁教给你的这些歪道理呀。”克鲁利依旧扭着头，他抽了抽鼻子，“荒谬极了，让人发笑。”

“真的吗，可你看起来像是要哭了，你的头发好像都要跟着哭泣似的。”

“我没有。”

亚茨拉菲尔伸手去碰克鲁利的袍子，他把袍子的一角攥在手里。

“是一只狐狸教给我的。”他说，“让我跟你讲讲吧，让我再陪陪你。我好像想起来点什么了，你头发的颜色和我的玫瑰一模一样。”

**【6】**

他是在一颗苹果树下面遇见狐狸的。

亚茨拉菲尔想自己是第一次见到苹果树，这棵树却让他觉得很熟悉——他的小星球上也有一棵树，那棵树看起来像极了苹果树，却结了许多星星一样的果子。

那时候他才刚刚来到地球上，看什么都很新奇。狐狸用后脚站立起冲他眨眼睛，眼睛是琥珀一样的金色。

“你真漂亮。”亚茨拉菲尔夸赞，“你的毛发跟我的玫瑰是一个颜色。”

“我是狐狸。”狐狸说，“你也来这儿吃苹果吗？”

“不，我只是路过，我要去找一个人。你能陪我玩一会儿吗，我在这一个朋友都没有。”

“你们这种用两条后腿走路的动物都很危险。”狐狸蓬松的大尾巴一甩一甩，尾巴尖上有一撮黑色的毛发，“我没法信任你。”

“为什么？两条腿走路的动物为什么很危险？”

“他们挂着猎刀和弓箭，有时候还带着猎狗。他们最大的乐趣就是狩猎我们这些四条腿的动物，吃我们的肉，剥我们的皮。”狐狸抬起他的一条前腿，“你看，我前阵子被一条猎狗咬伤了，现在还没好彻底。”

亚茨拉菲尔在苹果树下坐了下来。他伸开双臂，把怀抱张得大大的：“我对你没有恶意。你看，我没有弓箭，也没有猎刀，我的袍子里更不可能藏得住一条猎犬。”

狐狸慢慢向他靠近。他穿着柔软的袍子，不像猎人那样围着兽皮和软甲；他浑身上下的线条都是柔和圆润的，不像猎人那样有硬朗的线条；他很温和，他在笑，他和那些带着狗的猎人完全不一样。

狐狸鼻子一抖一抖的。他嗅了嗅，在他身上闻到阳光和草地的味道，暖洋洋的。

“你和猎人们不一样。”狐狸说。

乌云开始在东边的天空聚集，山坡上起了风。

“好像是要下雨了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你可以来我这取暖，下雨时会有点冷的。”

狐狸抬着前腿犹豫了片刻。然后他甩着蓬松的锈红色大尾巴，慢悠悠地走进亚茨拉菲尔怀抱里。这是个很舒服的怀抱，柔软又温暖。

雨滴从天空落下来的时候，他们就这样互相偎依着坐在苹果树下面。

**【7】**

“所以你刚来到地球没多久的时候，认识了一只狐狸。”克鲁利说。沙漠里的黄昏是红色的，他颧骨上笼了两片光。

“是非常漂亮的一只狐狸，他毛发的颜色像极了我的玫瑰。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“也像极了你头发的颜色。”

克鲁利好像不大自在。他又玩了一会儿自己的头发，然后把它们全都向后捋过去：“狐狸是一种相当狡猾的动物。说实话，没人会推荐你和狐狸做朋友。”

“我并不这么觉得呀，那是只非常好心的狐狸呢。”亚茨拉菲尔转了转眼睛，他努力回忆自己和狐狸在一起的日子，“我在苹果树下给他挡了一次雨，然后——他说，我们现在是朋友了。”

雨停得很快。一道彩虹从山坡上架过去，雨后的草地是松软而芬芳的。就好像雨水是气味的催化剂，雨滴渗入泥土中，大地和青草的气味就雀跃着涌出来，在空气里腾起一个个看不见的泡泡。

你闭上眼睛大口呼吸，就可以把这些小泡泡全都吸进胸腔里。

狐狸从亚茨拉菲尔怀里钻出来，用后腿挠了挠三角形的耳朵：“我们现在是朋友了，我可以陪着你。”

“太好了。”亚茨拉菲尔抖了抖袍子，抖落上面沾着的草屑和落叶，“你看，不是所有用两条腿行走的生物都是邪恶的。”

“你是个例外，你是特殊的。”狐狸说，“你给我挡了一场雨，让我取暖，现在我们之间已经建立起联系了。”

“什么是‘建立联系’？”

“在我们之间没有联系的时候，你对我来说只是一个陌生人，和其他所有陌生人一样，和猎人也没什么太大的不同。我呢，我对你来说只是一只狐狸，和其他所有狐狸也没有什么不一样。我们在麦田上、在山坡上、或者在河流边相遇的时候，既不会感到快乐，也不会有什么其他特殊的情感。因为我们对彼此来说无关紧要。”

亚茨拉菲尔想了想：“你这么说有些道理。那么，有了联系之后呢？”

“有了联系之后，你对我而言就是特殊的。我会记住你的一切，也会喜欢你的一切，甚至是喜欢和你有关的一切。”

亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛亮了起来。这听上去实在有些美好。

狐狸继续说道：“你的头发是浅金色，袍子是白色。这样，我看到天上的云和地里的棉花，就会想起你，想起你就会使我快乐，于是每次看到云朵和棉花我都会快乐。你的眼睛是橄榄色，这样，我会喜欢世界上所有的橄榄，爱它们胜过爱自己的生命，因为这让我想起你的眼睛。”

“听上去好似你爱上我了一样。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“可我的心已经送出去了，我爱的是——”

“啊，别说，请你别说。”狐狸打断他，拖着夸张的长调，还用前爪擦了擦眼角并不存在的眼泪，“请你别说，别告诉我你的心在谁那里。我只是一只狐狸，可你是用两条腿走路的造物啊，我们之间的‘联系’本身也不会是‘爱’。你的心在谁那里，和我又有什么关系呢。”

狐狸说完这段话，又咯咯笑了起来，好像刚刚那一切只是他即兴发挥的戏剧表演，而他对此相当满意。

“既然不是爱，那这是什么呢，我们之间的联系是什么呢？”亚茨拉菲尔不是很明白。

狐狸晃着蓬松的大尾巴，用自己光滑柔软的锈红色皮毛去蹭他赤裸的脚踝。他说：“是‘驯服’，我想你驯服了我。现在我是你的狐狸了，你却永远不可能是被我独占的。”

**【8】**

亚茨拉菲尔驯服了一只狐狸，一只有着锈红色漂亮皮毛的狐狸。

但他最后还是会离开，他要去找一个很重要的人，要去向他请教如何爱一朵玫瑰。他和狐狸一起漫步在棉花田边，软绵绵白花花的一团团棉花，看起来就像亚茨拉菲尔的头发。

“我知道你会离开，我当然知道你会离开。”狐狸说，“命运就是这样安排的，你会驯服我，然后离开。”

“这样对你并不公平。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“是我主动要求被你驯服的，从那一刻起，公平就被我丢掉了，它一点都不重要。”狐狸甩着大尾巴。他走起路来依旧像一个戏剧演员，现在他扮演的是一名智者，一位睿智的哲学家。

“对不起。”

“为什么和我道歉？”

“我得到了你的爱，我驯服了你。现在我要走了，却什么都不能留给你。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我不知道这样对你有什么好处。”

“因为云和棉花的缘故，也因为橄榄的缘故，我想我还是得到了一些好处的。”狐狸转过身，冲他眨眨金色的眼睛，“我会一直记得你呀。你是驯服了我的人，我会把我们之间所有的事情都记下来。”

“我相信你会记得，但这有什么用呢？你可能连我的面都见不到了呀。”亚茨拉菲尔有点难过。他觉得他是舍不得狐狸的。这是他的狐狸，是一只甘愿被驯服的狐狸，在他眼中自己是特殊的，就像那朵玫瑰一样。

“见面并不重要呀。”狐狸说，“我有记忆就好了。”

“我不明白。”亚茨拉菲尔的眉毛向两边垂下来，弯成一个看起来特别难过的弧度。

“因为实质性的东西用眼睛是看不清楚的，只能用心来感受。”狐狸停了下来。他蹲坐在棉花田边上，看着田地里大片大片云团一样的棉花。

“什么是实质性的的东西？”亚茨拉菲尔坐在狐狸身边。

“比如说，灵魂。”狐狸晃着尾巴，靠在他身上，“知道吗，我的灵魂是不完整的，它好像缺了好大好大一块。我要谢谢你，你让我变得更完整了。”

“你说话的样子像个哲学家。我要去找一个人，一个对我来说很重要的人，他会教我如何去爱。等我找到他，或许还可以向他请教这个问题——关于驯服，还有那些实质性的东西。”

“啊，所以你马上就要走了，是吗？”狐狸把头在亚茨拉菲尔胸口上蹭了蹭，“我大概会哭的。就算你注定要离开，我也还是会哭的。”

“对不起——”

“算啦，别道歉啦。”狐狸叹了口气，“你走吧，但你要记住，那些实质性的东西用眼睛是看不清楚的，只能用心去感受。”

“实质性的东西用眼睛是看不清楚的，只能用心去感受。”他重复了一遍。

“你要去感受他们的灵魂，让他们完整，去寻找一个完整的灵魂。”狐狸又说。

“完整的灵魂。”亚茨拉菲尔若有所思。

“你要对你驯服过的东西负责——记住这些吧。记住这些，就是对我负责。”狐狸从他怀里钻出来，然后弯曲前腿，相当优雅地鞠了个躬，“好啦，现在，让我目送你离开吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己更像是快要哭出来的那个。

狐狸说：“再见吧，再见。从此以后，我会永远热爱云朵、橄榄和棉花田。”

“我离开的时候天气很好，狐狸就坐在棉花田边看着我。我走出好远好远之后，回过头，他还在看着我。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你觉得我做错了吗？”

“我不觉得这事儿有什么对错。”克鲁利说，“你要去找那位很重要的人啊——后来呢，你找到了吗？”

沙漠里的月亮已经升起来了。就和他们在沙丘上相遇那天一样，光是银白色，顺着延绵起伏的线条一层一层铺开，像流水和烟雾那样。这个晚上没有风，于是所有的沙丘都是静止的，所有的沙丘都在梦中酣睡。

亚茨拉菲尔没有立刻回答。他抱着膝盖看了一会儿沙丘和月亮，模样看起来有点悲伤。克鲁利不是很确定这悲伤来自于哪里，是来自于关于狐狸的回忆，还是源于接下来他们即将谈论的话题。

他再开口的时候语气不那么轻快：“我后来——后来出了一点意外，我没能找到那个人。”

“什么意外？”

“我遇到了一条蛇。”亚茨拉菲尔依旧看着沙丘，声音在寂静的沙漠里流淌，“让我跟你说说吧，让我再陪陪你。你眼睛的颜色和我的狐狸一模一样，都是漂亮的金色。”

**【9】**

离开棉花田和狐狸之后，在那片田地东边，在一片沙漠边缘，他遇到了那条蛇。那天天气不太好，天空是阴沉沉的，乌云遮住了大部分月光。

“你好，你是谁？”亚茨拉菲尔问，“我是第一次见到你这样的动物。”

“我是一条蛇。”蛇说。

他像一条缎带那样缓缓地游弋过来，冲亚茨拉菲尔抬起脑袋。它背上的鳞片是黑色，像一面面黑漆漆的镜子那样反射稀疏的光，而腹部是漂亮极了的红色。那红色像玫瑰的花瓣，也像狐狸的皮毛。

“你真漂亮。”亚茨拉菲尔蹲下来，仔细端详着蛇，“你的眼睛是金色。”

“你像个天真烂漫的傻瓜。”蛇说，“美丽的东西往往才是最伤人的，无论到了哪里都一样。你应该提防我，我的毒液是非常致命的。”

“可你看上去那么弱小。”亚茨拉菲尔对蛇说，“你还没有我的胳膊粗，你连脚都没有。比起提防你，我更愿意去保护你，你看起来实在太容易受伤啦。”

蛇将头部扬得更高，他露出满口獠牙，发出“嘶嘶”的声音：“听听你在说什么蠢话！我是一条毒蛇，我给别人带来毁灭和死亡，我当然可以保护自己！”

沙漠里的风越来越大，风里的沙丘们苏醒过来，它们开始和风一同疾走，最后又奔跑跳跃起来。一场风暴正在酝酿，沙漠的怒火在风里呼啸。

亚茨拉菲尔向蛇伸出手。

“别过来！”蛇咆哮，“我会咬你的，我会用毒液给你一个吻！”

“你不会。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我感觉得到，你不会袭击我的。”

似乎是为了证明自己的话，蛇露出更多獠牙，他狭窄细长的瞳孔向中间收拢，像一根针。

亚茨拉菲尔冲蛇张开双臂，敞开一个温暖的怀抱：“到我这来吧。风暴马上就要来了，我们得一起找个地方躲起来。”

“离我远一点！风暴存在的意义就是去‘毁灭’，我也一样。你既然知道要躲避风暴，就应该知道要提防我，我是一条毒蛇。没人会拥抱一条毒蛇。”蛇不再发出“嘶嘶”的声音，他看上去有点迷茫，也有些困惑。

“我会，我会拥抱你呀。”亚茨拉菲尔主动向前走去，“快到我这来吧，风暴马上就要来了。”

蛇还是钻进了他的怀抱里。他们蜷在几面断裂废弃的墙边，听沙漠和风的呼号。平日里的沙漠是非常安静的，它不声不响，像好脾气的老人。可这位老人发火的时候，他会一边高声叫骂，一边把拐杖舞得虎虎生风。

蛇蜷在柔软温暖的怀抱里，好像不大高兴的样子，他刚刚的神气和威风全都跑得无影无踪。

“这是第一次有人抱我。”蛇说，“不知道为什么，我一点都开心不起来。”

**【10】**

“我同意这个说法。”克鲁利说，“你确实不应该拥抱一条毒蛇，毒蛇也并不见得就乐意被你拥抱。”

“我不懂这个道理。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“我只知道他是不会伤害我的——撇开他外在的毒液和獠牙不谈，我知道他有一副非常善良的心肠，他是不会伤害我的。”

“这也是你用心感受到的吗？”

“当然，因为有些实质性的东西是看不清楚的，你只能——”

“好了，我知道，只能用心去感受。”克鲁利笑起来，“多奇怪啊，我居然有点被你说服了。后来呢，你和那条蛇后来怎样了？”

风暴在午夜时平息，蛇吐着信子，离开云朵一样柔软温暖的怀抱。他把自己一圈一圈盘起来，在破败不堪的墙壁下把自己盘成圆形。

“我应该是要报答你的。”蛇说，“你拥抱了我，在风暴中保护了我，我应该是要报答你的。”

然后他把头放在盘起来的躯体上，无精打采地叹了口气：“可是我什么都没法给你。这让我难受极了。”

“陪我聊聊天吧。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我来这颗星球上有一段时间了，能好好陪我聊天的人实在太少。”

“啊，我猜得没错，你来自另一颗星球。我知道怎么报答你了——如果你想，我可以把你送回到那去，我可以送你回到你的星星上。”

“这真神奇，可你是怎么做到的呢？”

“有点像是死亡，那会感觉有点像是死亡。”蛇说，“但最后你会醒来，然后你会回到最初的地方——不管你是谁，不管你是从哪来的，我都可以把你送回去。”

“听起来像是魔法。”

“我更愿意称其为命运的定数。”

“你说话像在打谜语。”亚茨拉菲尔顺着沙漠里残破不堪的墙壁爬上去。他舒舒服服地坐在墙上，让两条腿晃来晃去。

“因为我有所有的谜底。”蛇吐着信子，慢慢顺着墙壁爬行。他爬上来，栖息在对方身边。

“那你一定知道这个道理，有些实质性的东西用眼睛是看不清楚的，只能用——”

“只能用心去体会。对，我知道。”蛇发出“嘶嘶”的声音，这回听起来像是在笑，“我还知道你有世界上最纯净的灵魂，你爱着星星上的一朵玫瑰。”

亚茨拉菲尔眼睛睁得很圆，他眉毛高高挑起来：“你是怎么猜到的？”

“我感觉到的。你也说了，实质性的东西只能用心去感受。”如果蛇有眼皮，他此时大概正在冲对方挤眼睛，“老实说，知道那朵玫瑰花的事儿让我有点难过，你已经把自己的心送出去了。”

“为什么要难过呢？”

“你真是个傻瓜，因为我想把我的心送给你，你却不能把你的心送给我。”蛇说，“你看，这是不公平的，这对我不公平，我却依旧决定爱你。”

亚茨拉菲尔不是很明白：“我只是给了你一个怀抱，让你在风暴里有个能藏身的地方。”

“你懂什么。”蛇又把自己盘起来，盘成一个相当具有防御意味的姿态，“我们这种动物很容易被驯服的。我们从来不知道什么是拥抱和善意，你给了我拥抱和善意，我当然会爱上你。”

然后他吐了吐信子，又继续说下去：“可我什么都给不了你——我只能送你回去。”

“我现在还不能回去。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我要来地球上寻找一个很重要的人，他会教我如何去爱一朵玫瑰，会叫我什么是驯服，他有完整的灵魂… …”

“可你的玫瑰等不了太久呀，他是一朵花。”蛇说，“花是很脆弱的。”

“可他说他有刺。我的星球上没有任何大型动物，也没有风暴和洪水，我的玫瑰在那会很安全，没什么能伤害到他。”

“不是这些问题，从来都不是这些问题。”蛇看起来有点难过，“玫瑰没有那么长的生命呀。它只能盛开很短很短的一段时间，就要衰败了。他很快就会死去。”

“可那是我的玫瑰，他说了，我们对彼此来说是唯一的。”亚茨拉菲尔有些着急。他从没有想过这个问题，从来没想过他的玫瑰也会衰败和枯萎。

“是，你们对彼此来说是唯一的。可那在时间面前没有半点意义。”蛇抬起头来，用冰凉的吻部去碰对方的手肘，“走吧，宝贝，去看看那朵玫瑰。让我送你回去。”

“我不明白。”亚茨拉菲尔抽着鼻子，他看起来像是要哭了的样子，“我还没学会爱一朵玫瑰的方法，我还不知道什么叫驯服，我也没找到完整的灵魂。我——我不明白你说的这些话，你说你爱我，却劝我离开这个地方。”

“灵魂是最复杂的东西了。灵魂因复杂而美丽，尤其是他们拥抱毁灭的时候，美极了。”蛇慢慢攀上亚茨拉菲尔的手腕，将身体一圈一圈缠绕在上面。他抬起头，金色蛇瞳正视着对方橄榄色的眼睛。

“你送我回去。那是什么感觉？”

“那有点像是死亡，亲爱的，你会感觉自己好像快要死去。”

“你说你爱我呀。爱会让人死去吗。”

“有时候是这样。如果爱你的是一条蛇，或者如果你爱上了一条蛇，那这爱会让你死去。”蛇吐出信子，用他细长分叉的舌尖去碰亚茨拉菲尔的鼻子。软软的，像一个凉飕飕的吻。

“我会接受你的爱。”他说，“送我回去吧。你说得对，我该回去看看我的玫瑰。”

于是蛇给了他一个真正的吻。

一朵云从墙上坠落了下来。

蛇哭了。

**【11】**

“我不知道那是不是死亡的感觉，但那感觉实在说不上多好。”亚茨拉菲尔把膝盖抱得紧紧的，他依旧望着一层层铺向远方的沙丘，“后来，再睁开眼睛的时候，我就在自己的星星上了。”

克鲁利没说话。他在等对方继续说下去。

“我的玫瑰早就不在那了。”亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛，他的声音像是起了雾，“蛇是对的。玫瑰的生命多短啊，他早在不知道多久之前就衰败了。我赶到他身边的时候，他几乎都要和泥土融为一体了。”

“真抱歉。”克鲁利想，这朵有着一头浅金色卷发的云朵需要安慰，应该把他拉进来，拉进自己的怀抱里。他不是很确定该不该这样做，但毫无疑问——他想，他想这么做。

他已经等了太久了。

“别跟我道歉，这不是你的错，是我自己太愚蠢了。”亚茨拉菲尔揉了揉眼睛。他的眼睛依旧是在笑的，声音里却弥漫着越来越浓的雾气，好似真的要哭出来了一样：“我本以为——我本以为我可以找到那个非常重要的人，找到那个完整的灵魂，然后和他学习如何去爱一朵玫瑰、学习什么叫‘驯服’。”

克鲁利默不作声。他吞咽了一下，有点艰难。

“我还打算去问问他，为什么蛇说爱一个人会让对方死去，为什么我的玫瑰和狐狸都说他们是不完整的，什么样的灵魂才是完整的。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说，他声音里的雾气开始凝成水珠，“可是我还没找到那个人——我甚至还不知道自己要找的到底是谁——我什么都没学到。”

“我什么都没学到，只是在地球上无所事事地闲逛，我的玫瑰却在我无所事事闲逛的时候死掉了。他该多孤独啊。”他头向下低垂着，肩膀却耸起来，“他是那么骄傲又漂亮的一朵玫瑰，他不该孤孤单单地死去的。”

“你，”克鲁利努力发出一个单音节，他强迫自己继续说下去，“你很难过。”

“我当然很难过。”亚茨拉菲尔把脸埋进手掌里，“你知道吗，我在地球上旅行，我一直在告别。告别我的星球，告别我的玫瑰、我的狐狸，还有那条蛇。我总以为自己在寻找什么、在追逐什么，可我什么都没找到。”

克鲁利终于伸出了手。他像是突然忘了要如何协调自己的四肢一样，那条瘦长的胳膊伸出去、又收回来，毫无意义地在空中挥动了几下，最后才尴尴尬尬地落在对方肩膀上。他削瘦的手掌包裹着亚茨拉菲尔柔软圆润的肩部线条。

他摸上去像一朵云。克鲁利感觉自己心里有个角落在一点点塌陷，塌陷得很柔软。他摸上去一直都像一朵云。

“谢谢。”这朵云抽着鼻子转过头来，很勉强地冲他笑，“你是在安慰我吗，要给我一个拥抱吗？”

克鲁利眨眨眼睛。

月亮马上就要升到最高的位置了。所有的月光和星光都盛在他们眼睛里，然后晕成一片亮闪闪的湖泊。他们每一次眨眼的时候，波纹就在湖面上一圈圈荡开来。

“如果你想要一个拥抱。”他犹豫着，“如果你想——”

“我当然想。”亚茨拉菲尔说着扑过来，亲昵且急切地扑进克鲁利怀里。一朵云在这时候飘过来挡住了月亮，光暗下来，亚茨拉菲尔把头埋在克鲁利颈侧，他用身躯和双手从对方身上汲取安慰。

克鲁利不敢动。他把手放在亚茨拉菲尔背上，小心翼翼地感受着手掌下的触感和温度。这是他想了很久很久的一件事情。

他原本以为，自己要再等上几百年才会得到这个拥抱。

月亮从云后面露出来时，亚茨拉菲尔直起了身子。他刚刚好像哭过了，眼角亮晶晶的，那双眼睛却在笑：“谢谢你，我冷静下来了。我现在好多了。”

他声音里的雾气散了，现在那声音又像是从沙丘上吹过去的风了。

“我的荣幸。”克鲁利冲亚茨拉菲尔笑。他努力让自己表现得酷一点，像那种乐于向可怜人施以援手的绅士，可这位绅士胸腔里的心跳却在狂跳不止。

“刚刚抱着你的时候，我又想起来一些事情。”亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子，把他眼睛和嗓子里剩下的最后一点点哭腔吸干净，然后笑着说，“我想起来，我最开始要找的那个人——他和你很像。”

克鲁利若有所思地沉吟了一会儿，显得有些做作。然后他挑着眉毛问：“是外貌上的相像吗？”

“不是。我不知道他长什么样子，我甚至没有见过他的样子。”亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼睛，得意又诙谐，“但我记得他的感觉，他的感觉跟你很像。你还记得吧？实质性的——”

“实质性的东西用眼睛是看不清楚的，只能用心去感受。”他们一起说。

风在沙漠里穿行，他们黑色和白色的袍子和沙丘一同起舞。

“再给我点时间，再让我陪陪你。我早晚会想起来这都是怎么回事的。”亚茨拉菲尔说这句话时，他们的指尖轻轻挨在一起，“你喜欢让我陪着你吗？”

“喜欢啊。”

**【12】**

这是发生在最初那段日子里的故事。

当时至高的神——即上帝——刚刚将世界创造出来，宇宙只有一个雏形。上帝创造出众多天使，天使们有各自的职责，他们帮上帝一起将世界构建和完善。

最初，克鲁利记得那团圣洁而威严的白光在头顶闪烁，无数男女老少的声音交织在一起，那声音对自己说：“你是克鲁利，是大天使，你将负责创造星辰。”

大天使克鲁利有三对巨大洁白的翅膀，他锈红色的头发打着卷儿从肩上披下来，像火焰那样在背后跳跃。他有一双蛇一样的眼睛，是金色。

大天使克鲁利佩一条金腰带，在云端将星辰创造。他很快发觉这项工作并不如想象中那么有意思，聪明的脑袋里也很快就装满了各种各样的问题。

他有太多“为什么”要问——为什么这样，为什么那样，为什么这个可以，为什么那个不行。其他有三对华丽翅膀的大天使说：“克鲁利，你这样不太好，上帝是不可被质疑的。”

“怎么了？”克鲁利把一颗深蓝色星球丢进宇宙里，挑着眉毛回过头，“如果上帝是全知全能，那祂当然可以解答我的所有疑惑。如果祂并非全知全能，我们为何还要——”

其他大天使一哄而上，捂住了他的嘴。

造星星的大天使克鲁利是个名声很坏的天使，他总是有太多问题。天堂里没有人愿意和他走得太近，没有人再愿意到他造星星的地方去。

克鲁利渐渐觉得无聊。他想，随便你们吧，白花花的混蛋们，我随手捏的泥巴块都比你们要有趣。

有一天，他在造星星的时候，一个特别清澈柔和的声音从脚边传来——

“你好，我是亚茨拉菲尔，请问你在做什么呀？”

克鲁利低下头。他看见了一个天使，一个很小、很小的天使，外形还是个小孩子。小天使有一头短短的浅金色卷发，那颜色浅得近乎纯白。他披着白袍子，背后是一对小小的、白色的翅膀，脑后和耳边也覆盖着一片片洁白羽毛。

他看起来胖乎乎的，有圆嘟嘟的脸蛋和同样圆嘟嘟的四肢，是个相当漂亮的孩子。

可这个孩子的眼睛是闭起来的。他闭着眼睛，像一团小小的云。

“你好。”克鲁利说，“我在造星星。”

“喔。”亚茨拉菲尔发出感慨，“听起来太有趣啦，我真想看看。可惜我看不到。”

克鲁利在小天使面前蹲下来：“你的眼睛怎么了，你不能把它睁开吗？”

“真抱歉，我不能。”这孩子笑了，好像不大好意思，“我是星星的孩子。”

“啊，你是星星的孩子。”大天使点点头。

星星的孩子，克鲁利知道这个。他们是被上帝创造出来的小天使们，外表像是没长大的小孩。星星的孩子们自打被创造出来，便无法睁开眼睛——他们生来如此，生来在黑暗中等待，直到所有的星辰都被创造出来。

然后，他们会被派到星星上去，一个孩子守护一颗星星。他们会在自己的星星上陷入沉睡，在睡梦中长成大人的模样。很多很多年之后，这些天使们在星星上醒来、睁开眼睛——他们第一眼看到的就会是自己的星星。

星辰的守护者，星星的孩子。

“我喜欢你的声音。”亚茨拉菲尔冲克鲁利仰起头，他闭着眼睛微笑，“虽然看不见，但我喜欢和你在一起的感觉。我以后能来这找你吗？”

“为什么？你来这做什么。”

“我来陪你呀，让我陪陪你吧。”

**【13】**

亚茨拉菲尔经常来找克鲁利。

星星的孩子偎依在创造星辰的大天使身边，他闭着眼睛，听对方讲这颗星星是怎样的、那颗又是怎样的。

他看不到，但他可以“感受”，可以想象。

“你的星星一定美极了，我迫不及待要到上面去。”他说。

“谢谢。”克鲁利正在点亮一颗蓝紫色的星星，他笑着挑起眉毛，“可你根本看不见它们，又怎么知道我的星星是美还是丑呢。”

“我就是知道。”星星的孩子看起来有点得意， “实质性的东西用眼睛是看不清楚的，你得用心去感受。我能感觉得到它们有多漂亮。”

克鲁利无可奈何地摇摇头，没法抑制自己向上挑的嘴角：“太神奇了，改天你得教教我——那我呢？你能感受到我吗？”

“可以呀。如果以后我们分开了，我一定可以找到你。我光凭着感觉就能找到你，它会指引我的。”

“我真感动。”克鲁利心情挺好，把那颗蓝紫色的星星装点得特别漂亮，“你应该知道，我是个口碑特别差的大天使，没人愿意和我有来往。”

“那些人只是被表象迷惑了，我知道。你有特别明亮的灵魂呢。”

“真的吗？”

“真的呀。”

然后小天使突然拍着翅膀飞起来，来到和克鲁利肩部平齐的位置：“你能为我量身定制一颗星星吗？我希望能住到你为我专门打造的星星上去。”

克鲁利眨了眨眼睛。然后他答应了，答应得特别爽快。

“说说看吧，”创造星辰的大天使捏出一颗崭新的星球，将它放在手中审视，“说说看，你想要一颗什么样的星星？”

“我不希望它太大，最好是一天就能逛得完的那种，太大的星星让人应付不来。”

“我希望它是一颗柔软的星星，覆盖着很多很多的植物。它们最好不要太花哨，普普通通的青草就很好。”

“我想要一条河，或者一个湖泊。一个就很好，千万不要多，我希望它宁静又清澈。”

“我想要一棵树，树上结满——哎呀，让它结满星星一样的果子吧，星星会让我想起你。”

“我还希望它白天的时候光照不要太强，夜晚则不要太黑。这样，等我睁开眼睛，无论何时都能看得清楚，又不至于被光刺痛了眼睛。”

“如果可以，我还希望它周围有很多星云。我知道那些星云也是你创作的，你为此还特别得意呢。让我也看看吧，我真想看看呀。”

那的确是一颗为亚茨拉菲尔量身定制的星星。

“谢谢你的星星。”小天使坐在克鲁利腿上，兴奋得直扇翅膀。这一小团云朵现在特别兴奋，不太安生。

“也谢谢你陪我。”克鲁利犹豫了一会儿。然后他伸出手在亚茨拉菲尔头顶揉了揉。那个小天使闭着眼睛笑了。

“你有没有给自己也创造一颗星星？你不是星星的孩子，但可以做一颗自己的星星留作纪念。”

“有啊。”虽然知道对方看不见，但克鲁利还是指了指远处一颗蓝色的行星，“它叫地球，你以后可以去那找我。”

“听说我们这些星星的孩子长大之后，就会忘记之前的事情。我如果把你忘了，我会很难过的。”亚茨拉菲尔翻了个身，趴在克鲁利胸口上，“你呢，你会难过吗？”

“我当然会啊。”克鲁利在他背后拍了拍，“所以你千万不要忘了我。你要来找我啊。”

**【14】**

所有的星星都造好了。

大的和小的，冷色调的和暖色调的，发光的和不发光的。它们让宇宙看上去无比绚丽又迷人。

星星的孩子们被送向星辰，他们即将在自己的星球上陷入沉睡。克鲁利站在云端看着那群渐渐远去的小身影，一群小小的、有两对可爱小翅膀的孩子。他们太多了，他找不到亚茨拉菲尔在哪。

但他知道亚茨拉菲尔会到哪去——那颗不丁点的、被星云包围起来的小星球，自己送给他的礼物。

不久之后，质疑和流言终于传到上帝那里，于是至高无上的神降下惩罚——有三对华丽翅膀、佩着金腰带创造星辰的大天使克鲁利，将因自己的狂妄和多疑而获罪；他的灵魂会被打碎成千千万万片，这千千万万片灵魂会在宇宙中生出不同的生命体，体验成千上万次死亡和别离。

直到两千年以后。

两千年以后，他会获得神的慈悲——他的灵魂会再一次完整。

然后，他会被折断翅膀、流放到地球上。

那时候亚茨拉菲尔尚在沉睡。在他沉睡的时候，克鲁利已体验了无数次不同的死亡。他以花草的身份、以人类或鸟兽的身份死去，死去后迎来再一次全新的死亡。

他不知道自己是谁，不记得任何东西。他只会知道自己是一朵花、一只飞鸟、一个普通人。而他就要死了。

而后，亚茨拉菲尔醒了，他生活在克鲁利为他量身定制的星球上。

他的玫瑰有漂亮的锈红色花瓣，像大天使的头发，从那位大天使身上继承了一点点傲慢。

他的狐狸和那位大天使一样聪明，讲起话来像是戏台上的哲学家。

那条蛇有着和克鲁利一模一样的眼睛，质疑和毁灭的种子藏在他心里。

他们都是克鲁利。不完整的、破碎的克鲁利。

沙漠里的蛇是克鲁利最后一块破碎的灵魂。他将亚茨拉菲尔送回到星星上——不久后，自己也死在破败的残墙边。

于是，最初的克鲁利回来了。

他不再有三对华丽的翅膀，不再是两千年之前那个创造星辰的大天使。他赤身裸体地跪坐在沙漠里，红头发披散在背上，眼中回放着过去20个世纪的记忆。

一次次死亡。和亚茨拉菲尔。

于是他抬起头来——抬起头来看着漫天星辉——你会记得我么，是我亲手把你送走的，你还会来找我吗。

**【0】**

“您好。”

克鲁利回过头。

他坐在沙丘上，不知道对方是什么时候站在自己身后的——白袍子，浅金色的头发，有特别圆润的轮廓。像是一朵云飘悠悠慢吞吞地降落在沙漠里、落在他身边。

“你在做什么呢？”陌生人问。

他的声音从沙丘上吹过去，比风还要柔和。

“我没做什么。”克鲁利回答，“我在看星星。沙漠是最好的观星点。你呢，你怎么在这，你来这干什么？”

陌生人抿着嘴笑：“我是从——很远很远的地方来的。刚刚，你在看星星，我在看你。”

他在克鲁利身边坐下来：“让我陪陪你吧，我总觉得以前见过你。”

**FIN.**


End file.
